Festival Melancholy
by Clockwork000
Summary: Former title: Razzy's Shopping Spree. Razzy gets Cleru to go shopping with her. He's just become a craftlord and the stress seems to be getting to him. As one thing leads to another, so do their quality time spent together at a festival. One-shot. Feedback Appreciated.


**Disclaimer - **_Hey guys, I do not own the Summon Night series/characters. if I did, I wouldn't be here.  
_

* * *

**Festival Melancholy  
**

A couple days after the tournament and Razzy was already dragging the recently titled Craftlord of Iron around the city. Recently opened shops catching her attention. Stores of which were set up by the Gold Guild, organized in hopes of regulating the declining economy problem. Which was great for Wystern, just bad for him. The thought that he should have just stayed in bed this morning ever present as they visited shop after shop. Half a dozen bags in each hand as he followed behind his energetic young companion.

"Hm, maybe we should go to this one?" The young knight asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "No!" She quickly threw one possibility away as she turned to an adjacent shop. "This one! No, that one!" She shouted, giddy and tugging on Cleru's sleeve as she lead the two over to one shop then switching directions halfway there.

Clenching his hands tighter around the bags, he pulled her arm away. "Just choose one already!" He screamed in his growing annoyance. "C'mon Razzy, it's been hours. We've been at this all morning." He let out a tired huff as he calmed himself down. "Can't we just go back to the Silver Guild?"

Done complaining he looked over to see the small knight looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "But, Big Bro..." Her expression fell as she drooped her head down. "...you promised!"

He frowned down at her, a little disappointed at himself. She was telling the truth after all. A while back during the tournament, Cleru had seen Razzy in a yellow one piece. After, he'd foolishly promised to go shopping with her for some new dresses and other clothes once the tournament was over. The tournament was over. "Fine." Cleru said, guilted in by her. Sighing as he glanced away.

"Yes!" The tiny girl squealed in excitement. "C'mon Big Bro! Let's try this store next!" She motioned, pulling him over in a slight laugh. Despite the strain on his back and the increasing holes in his pocket, he smiled contently down at her. _Oh well, at least she's happy._

Entering inside the store, the two were immediately greeted by a young peppy saleswoman. "Hello, thank you for coming. It's our opening day and all." Shifting herself to Cleru, she pointed him over to their mens sections.

"Ah! Oh no." Growing a more sheepish expression, he pulled away from the older woman with a nervous laugh. "We're uh... we're here for her."

The saleswoman's attention deflected, Cleru stepped aside as she passed by. Kneeling down, the woman was now at eye level with the smiling young knight. Just when she was about to speak up, showcasing the store's wares in an attempt at a sale, Razzy spoke. "We're just browsing. I'd rather look myself." Her smile never wavering.

Staring at the young child, the fake smile she was wearing before hand ran away as it was replaced with subtle irritation. Turning to the entrance way, noticing several more customers approached allowed for the faux smile to return. She rose up and swiftly rushed past Cleru. Moving over to the new group and repeating exactly what she had pitched to the two moments ago.

Sighing, Cleru turned to Razzy who had moved over beside him and was joining him in watching the sales clerk. "I'm just no good at dealing with people like her. But you..." Looking over, he stopped when he noticed she already had a pile of clothes in her arms.

Laughing at the now agape older man looking down at her, the yellow clad child stuck her tongue out playfully. "He he. I'm gonna go try them on!"

Overlooking the dark-skinned girl, the craftlord's shoulders sunk down. Watching as she walked over to the changing area anxiously, he sighed to himself. _Nope. Just not good with people like her._

… … …

Sitting down in the small chair in front of the changing curtains, he knew exactly what was going to happen next. She'd walk out in a nice one-piece or skirt and ask what he thought about it. He'd say he liked it and that it suited her. Mulling over his comments, she would go back inside before choosing two or three of her preferred outfits. All of which he would be buying. And then they'd leave to the next store. Just like the one before that. And the one before that. And the one before that.

"H-How about this one, Big Bro?" Looking up almost bored, the knight became agape once again. She wore an slim and simple light golden one-piece that ended right at her knees. It was sleeveless and was held up by two noodle straps. Wearing a matching bonnet, she pulled the rim down to cover her blushing face. "W-Well?"

Smiling, Cleru's face lit up. Speechless in surprise. That only unnerving his companion more. "I knew it! This is just too girly for me!" Flustered and crimson red, she sprinted back into the changing room.

Raising a hand, he tried to object and stop her. Just as he went to stand up, he could already hear his companion throwing her dress off behind the curtain as she selected for another. Sighing, he sat back down.

"Cleru?" The young knight checked behind him before smiling at the owner of the voice. In walked the gold guild's prince. His arms crossed as he looked down at the fellow knight. "Not even a day on the job and you're already slacking off in a place like this." A scowl of disappointment creeping across his face.

Laughing in a vain attempt at lifting the mood, Cleru stood up. "N-Not really." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The other craftlords said they need to take a few days to get things in order. There is going to be a ceremony though, they said. Until then, I'm just a craftlord in name only."

Varil narrowed his gaze at this. While at first he was taking a quick look around the store, he abruptly dropped his arms, placing a hand on his hip. Readdressing the other, he took a step closer. "Shape up!" He shouted, causing the knight to jump slightly. "Don't think for an instant I'll hesitate to replace you if I find you lacking."

Holding his hands up defensively, Cleru took a step back. Staring back in a quiet resolution, he nodded. "Don't worry. I know."

Growing a smirk, Varil turned around. "Good." Without another word, the young lion of the gold guild walked away. Leaving without a wave or good-bye.

Watching as his self-proclaimed rival left the store, Cleru sat back down. Waiting for his friend to exit the changing area again, he suddenly jerked up. Quickly looking behind him one last time for a sign of the prince. _Did Varil come in here just to lecture me?_

… … …

The two leaving the last of the new stores, the craftlord grunted. Taking a deep breath, he marched forward. Eight bags in each hand. "Why do I have to carry all the bags too?" He said, complaining more to himself than to Razzy.

The young girl laughed playfully as she walked beside him. "You'll help me lug all this stuff home, right Big Bro?"

Arching an eyebrow, he could feel his hands turning red by the second. "Where exactly is your home Razzy? I know you don't stay at the guild so is it Lower Wystern or-"

"Middle Wystern." Razzy spoke up, immediately answering him before he could even finish his question.

"Right." He coughed out. "All the way up in Middle Wystern." His shoulders sinking as he frowned. Looking over, he could see a joyful smile on her face. "Let's compromise." The younger knight tilted her head at his proposal. "I'll take you to the Central Tower. I'm sorry but..." Cleru couldn't help but glance away for a moment. "...I-I have things to do." He was lying, he didn't.

Razzy's eyes fell, her shoulders sinking to match his. "Big Bro..." Looking back up, the twos eyes met. After a moment, hers fell back down. "...okay."

Making it to the foot of the Central Tower, they stood off on the side to allow people entry and exit from the main entrance. Dropping the bags onto the pavement, Cleru smiled in relief. Rubbing his hands and then his shoulders. "Thanks again for going shopping with me Big Bro. I know you hated it." She wore an innocent almost apologetic smile.

Laughing guiltful, he glanced away again. "I wouldn't say hate, it was just..." Unable to think of a valid excuse, he turned back, a bittersweet smile on his face.

Nodding, Razzy walked over to the bags and grabbed all each and in one firm motion, lifted them up. He couldn't help but watch her at first. Looking out for her like the big brother she treated him like. While she was able to lift the bags just as well as he could, the fruits of her practice showing. Her height became the problem. Due to the bags size and her still growing stature, she was required to lift them higher than he would have to. He frowned again, this time at himself as he watched her sway side to side with every other step.

Just when the younger knight was about to reach the side door to the Central Tower, Cleru scooped the bags from her hand from behind her. Surprised, she looked up at him from behind, tilting her head back. "Huh? But I thought you had something to do today."

Still guilty, he wore a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Something more important came up."

Smiling at his response, She ran over and held the door open for him. Making his way inside the two went up the coiling staircase that led to the next floor of the city. Razzy happily leading the way as Cleru trudged behind. _I feel like a pack mule._ He kept this complaint to himself however, he did offer after all.

**… … …**

Making it up to Wystern's second floor, the two saw a crowd of people near the edge of the main pathway. A loud chat and murmurer emanating appropriately. "What's going on Big Bro?"

Shrugging, he stared beside her. All of a sudden, a piece of paper blowing in the wind flew up and landed, smacking Cleru in the face. The wind keeping it in place, pressed against the front of his head. With his hands full, he slowly turned to where his companion was standing before his vision was covered. "Razzy, could you..." Not even wanting to say it out loud, he could hear the giggles from beyond the sheet.

Pulling the paper down, he saw the young girl laughing at him to his face. A blush growing before he smiled as well. The humor of the scene not wasted on the victim. "It says something Big Bro!" Shifting down at her, the two each read the flier in their heads.

**End of the Tournament Festival!**

**Come one come all!**

**But be warned, the festival is only for one day!**

Razzy smiling showed Cleru the piece of paper, despite him already have reading it. "Oh that's right! There's a festival today!" Tugging on his sleeve she showcased her wide smile. "Come on Big Bro! It's only for one day. We can stay a little while, can't we?" Pleading, she tugged his sleeve a few more times.

Growing a content smile at the girl, he slowly nodded. "Okay okay, but only for a while. An hour tops." Razzy cheered as she began to drag him over toward the crowd. At the time, he couldn't help but remember the feeling from earlier that day. _Deja vu._

"Let's go over here Big Bro! No! Here! Oh! What about here?" The energetic young girl pulled, examining all booths that caught her eyes. On one of Razzy's roundabout trips across the festival, the craftlord noticed an eating area full of tables, food, and dozens of people. What caught his attention were two people in particular. In the middle of the tables sat Varil and his sister Pratty. A shopping bag that Cleru could recognize lying between them. The two sat, eating and talking about something he couldn't make out. Something the pompous prince said spurred a light hearted argument between them. A smile on both they're faces at the end along with laughter that followed.

Having gotten sidetracked, he looked in front of him to see Razzy a good thirty feet away. Waving her arms as she called him over. "Hurry up Big Bro!" Forcing minor laughter, he jogged up to meet her. Once close by, the yellow jersey wearing knight grabbed onto his arm. "Let's go over here next Big Bro!" She shouted, pointing over to some booths.

Looking them over quickly, he nodded. "Okay, sure." Being unnecessarily dragged over, he found themselves in front of a bottle shooting game. The owner, a tall, gruff looking bald man stepped forward, greeting the two with a smile. "One-hundred baum a play. Step on up." He advertized, pulling out a sling shot and some pebbles once Razzy stepped forward in intrigue.

The two stood side by side they listened to the rules. It was a simple game. Use the sling shot to knock down a pyramid of three bottles with three stones or less to win a prize.

Assuming Cleru was sharing in her bright enthusiasm, she stepped over, letting him go first. Propping the shopping bags down, he picked up the slingshot. Half sure of himself, he pulled back on the sling and misfired straight off the bat. Flinging the stone at the back wall. Pulling back again, the next shot shattered the top most bottle into pieces. Razzy celebrating accordingly. Trying one last time, he pulled the sling back more than previous attempts. After letting loose the final pebble, it arced up at the left bottle. Glazing the rim of the bottle, it rode the tip a few times then launched back out. The stray pebble hitting it's new mark at the back of the booth owners head.

Gaining a few disgruntled looks from his wry shot, Cleru took a step back. Contemplating whether or not to leave with Razzy right then and there. Looking down, he noticed she had snuck in front of him and was eagerly awaiting a chance at the game as well. Noticing an evil eye being shot over her head at him, he backed up further, knocking into someone.

Turning around he apologized. "Ah sorry." Looking up, he noticed the familiar blue fabric. The serious and proper looking attire that didn't match the owner's personality at all. "Master Sakuro?"

Smiling widely at the younger knight, he laughed hardily. "Ah Cleru, enjoying the festive too?" His arms crossed as he leaned back against one of the sides of the booths.

The younger knight relaxed upon seeing a friendly face. "Master Sakuro, I should have expected to see you here."

Narrowing his eyes, he feigned seriousness, taking a step closer. "Of course!" He shouted in a demanding tone. "It's important for hard working knights to have a chance to relax and unwind." Explaining his reasoning, he held his head up, broading a calming smile. "Which is why I proposed the idea."

Cleru laughed, his tension from earlier seeming long since gone. "This was all your idea?"

"Why yes it was. Now go." He coerced, guiding him by the shoulders and showcasing the event with an wide open hand. "You've seemed troubled lately."

When Sakuro let him go, the younger of the two blinked, turning back to him. "You noticed that?"

Still smiling, he nodded. "Yes. Everything all well and good?"

Letting off a nervous chuckle, he rubbed the back of his head looking down slightly. He raised it back up but still looked away. "I'm fine, really. It's just..." He paused for a moment then readdressed his senior properly. "...with just becoming a craftlord, I've been a little anxious lately, I guess. I'm sure even you were like this when you first started out though, right?"

Thinking about what Cleru said, the elder craftlord looked up. Closing his eyes as he cupped his chin in thought. "No. I'm afraid I can't relate." The younger knight's expression dropped. Returning with his cheerful smile, Sakuro went on. "In fact, I slept all afternoon on my first day as a craftlord. That desk and chair would serve me well in later years." He spoke as if reflecting on a cherished memory.

Sakuro's lackadaisical attitude causing Cleru to burst out with a few laughs again. "You were sleeping at your desk?" Sakuro simply smiling back.

"Big Bro!" Cleru looked over his shoulder to see Razzy waving him back over.

Turning back to Sakuro, he found he was already walking off. Giving a small wave as he looked over all the booths and people passing by. "Enjoy yourself Cleru, you've got a lot to live up to."

Just beginning to walk back over, the energetic knight rushed up to him. "I won Big Bro! I won!"

Staring, he blinked down at her. "Y-You did?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I won using Big Bro's trick shot!"

He continued to stare. Blinking again, confused. "My trick shot?"

"Yeah!" She shouted pointing back over at the the booth. "I couldn't make it at first, but I nailed it the second time! I did it just like you! I hit the tip and it flung out on the side. It bounced back against the side of the stand at it knocked all the bottles over at once!"

Agape, he remained speechless at first. "I don't... I don't believe it."

Laughing proudly, she pulled out a stuffed animal she was holding underneath her arm. She held it in front of her for Cleru to see. "I won this. Check it out Big Bro!" Upon her request, he looked over the plush. She held a plump sheep that had small legs and hoofs. A fake toy sword and sheath stitched in onto it's back. Two black beady eyes staring determinately up at him.

Reaching over, she stuck it into one of the bags he was hauling around. "Big Bro, we have to go to that place next!" Tugging his arm again, she pointed over toward an attraction in the back area. A crowd of passing people blocked most of it, but the sign stood out prominently. Alternating bulbs around the side taking turns flashing on and off. "I don't know what it is. But let's find out!" Razzy said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him over, not that he was resisting.

When they got close enough they both read the sign. "The Arena." The two waited and watched the so called arena only to find out all it was was a large caged in section of the festival. Random trash and sections of broken weapons and armor scattered around to give it an abandoned or graveyard feel. The _gladiator_, or contestant, whatever the showman felt like calling it at the time, was given a sword and meant to block against or avoid ten strikes from his _soldier_. A man in gaudy armor and make-up. _There was a reason this place is in the back. The sign was more impressive_.

Turning beside him, he found Razzy must have thought otherwise. She stared in admiration and excitement. "This is so cool Big Bro!" She shouted, grabbing the cage and peering closer as the two waited on a short line up to the entrance. _Well, at least one of us is having a good time._ He thought, growing a smile. As they waited, he found himself more inclined to watching Razzy's gleeful expressions and excited squirmings, finding them more entertaining than the attraction itself.

Making it to the front of the line, the pair met the owner of the event. A slim adult with a flaunting wardrobe to match his attention seeking show. He had a thin red jacket with long coat tails. A bright blue and crooked top hat sitting above his head. "So, you think you can best my soldier?" The man shouted, most likely trying to draw in a crowd. _I'd sure hope so_.

"You bet I can!" Razzy shouted, with just as much enthusiasm as the showman.

The owner lazily shifted his gaze from Cleru to Razzy and frowned losing interest. "Hm? Oh, sorry kid. There's an age limit. We don't want a little kid like you to get hurt, now do we?"

Giving the disreputable man a annoyed look, she turned to Cleru. "Big Bro! You gotta kick this guy's butt for me!"

His attention regained, the owner looked back over at the two. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new contestant!"

A few more people being drawn over from his self proclaimed wide spectacle. "What? But I didn't even agree!" He shouted but unfortunately, before Cleru could say anymore, he was practically thrown into the ring. The older man looking down at him, at least two feet taller. His head was hidden behind a flamboyant helmet that seemed to be attached to the similarly designed pauldrons. Aside from that, he was shirtless. "Don't worry kid. I'll go easy on ya." He boasted in a whisper before he began posing and flexing for the growing crowd.

A bell rang off on the side and the soldier handed him a sword from his side. "Here ya go kid. You can 'ave the better one." He whispered once again, still posing, doing his best to be a fair sport, yet ultimately failing.

Just when his opponent took a ready stance, Cleru looked down at his weapon. It was a piece of junk. nicks and dents riddling the edge. _This is the better one?_ He couldn't help but criticize. Not taking the event very serious, he failed to notice the soldier was making his first move. Performing a flashy but slow swing, Cleru took a step back, easily avoiding it without much effort.

"Not bad kid, but let's see if you can dodge this!" He shouted doing a showy jumping slice that Cleru once again easily dodged with a simple sidestep.

The cycle continued a few more times. Eventually, Cleru avoiding four blows successfully. That being when Razzy started to shout with more than just simple cheers of encouragement. "That's it Big Bro! This guy's a chump! You better not lose!" Dodging another strike the crowd all let out a consecutive cheer. "Come on Big Bro!" She shouted again. "Show'em what a craftlord's made of!"

The owner, who was fazing in and out of attention until now suddenly ran inside. "Wait! Stop the fight!" Both Cleru and his opponent stopping mid swing. "Now I recognize you! You're that young new crafltlord of Iron!" The entire crowd now talking amongst themselves. Others simply cheering louder.

Cleru frowned, still not in the best of moods. "So?"

Giving the young knight a skeptical look, he turned more to the audience. "So?" He repeated in shock. "You don't really expect one man to beat a craftlord do you?"

Sighing, the craftlord retracted a bit. "I suppose you do have a po-"

Cutting him off, the showman faced the crowd with an excited grin. Waving in another of his helpers from the side, two armored clad men stood in front of Cleru now. "Which is why I propose we make things a little more fair! Two on one!" He screamed, gaining another roar from the still gathering crowd.

This causing Cleru to frown again. _How is two on one ever fair?_ He steadied his stance holding his borrowed sword in front of him. _This is gonna be tough. I can't get hit even once, so I'd be better if-_

"Is that all you've got?" Razzy shouted from outside the ring. "Big Bro could take'em on with one hand behind his back!"

The craftlord could literally feel his legs sway for a moment. _R-Razzy! What are you doing?_

Once hearing the young girls proclamation, the showman grinned widely. "Oh ho! So the craftlord thinks he can best my soldiers with a hand behind his back!" He roared, playing it up for the audience which had tripled in size since both Razzy and Cleru stood on line. The two men, both flexing and showing off their built figures.

Sighing to himself, Cleru took a step back. Knowing full well how hard it would be to get out of the ever growing situation, he sunk his head in defeat. Reluctantly accepting the situation Razzy had gotten him into. Slowly removing one hand from the rusted saber, he held it behind him. Staring wearily ahead.

Snapping his fingers, the ringmaster stood off on the side. "Then, let the match begin!"

Immediately at the start of the show match, both men stopped their posing and rushed the knight. Cleru jumped over a low sweep then had to follow it up with a duck right after. The enemy blade cutting a few loose hairs from his head. _What the- These guys aren't pulling any punches._ Cleru rolled to the side, narrowly getting away from another strike. Standing up, he deflected an oncoming cut.

The crowd cheering him on. Their loud yells and whistles reminding him of the tournament. Never before were they so close though. In the tournament, he was able to tune them out, focus on what what right in front of him, but here, he was having more trouble.

Stepping back, the two soldiers slowly walked up to him. Each planning their next few moves. _Okay, five down- No! F-Four, I think. Just six to go._ Barley having time to think, both soldiers jumped into the air, the two of them slashing downward in a symmetrical strike. He gritted his teeth together. _They've definitely done this before!_ Jumping backwards, he avoided two more attacks with nearly a second to spare.

"You can do it Big Bro!" Razzy shouted. Her cheers being somewhat drowned out from the booming crowd beside her.

One of the men slashed near Cleru's feet again. Just as before, he jumped into the air to avoid it. _Three left!_ Looking up, he saw the second man rushing up to them from behind. The booming audience blocking out the sound of his approaching footsteps. Putting much of his strength into a horizontal cut, the craftlord brought his sword up to block. Still air born, he lacked any solid traction to absorb or redirect the blow. The two swords met and Cleru was hurled across the arena, ungracefully tumbling a few times.

Shakily rising up into a stand, the young knight held his sword in front of him. The roaring crowd becoming an annoyance he tried his best to block them out. Closing his eyes slightly as he looked down to avoid catching a glance of them.

Trying to drown them out in his head, his conversation with Varil earlier today popped into his head. _Shape up! Don't think for an instant I won't take your place if I find you lacking. _His grip weakened. Now distracted, another thought entered his head. _You've got a lot to live up to._ Sakuro's voice hummed in a chipper tone. For an instant, Cleru even thought back to a duel he'd had with master Ureksa. _Shintetsu was a hero. A true hero._

Looking down at the floor, he'd managed to block out all outside distractions. Unfortunately, he was paying the price because of it. Both men began running up to him. Cleru still lost in his own little world._ They're right. I'm still not good enough. My father was- someone I'm not. Someone I can't be. He gave up everything and I'm just playing around. I'm no hero. What am I doing? What made me think I could be a craftlord!?_

One of the approaching men jumped into the air. Once sky high, he held his sword back, chucking it at the dazed knight. The other beneath him, quickly moving in.

He caught a glimpse of the thrown dagger. The body not moving, he simply traced it with his eyes. "You can do it Big Bro! I know you can!" Razzy's voice finally breaking through.

His eyes widened, the thrown saber seeming to slow down in front of him. Shifting over, he saw Razzy screaming at the top of her lungs, a wide and excited smile across her face. Her cheeks becoming red from shouting so much. Watching her, he was reminded of something else Ureksa once said to him. _I don't care about being a hero to everyone. I just need to be a hero to one person. _

Clenching his sword tightly again, he strengthened his stance. Leaning to the side, the blade missed him and purged into a small crack in the pavement beside him. His fingers tracing the sword in his hand, he threw it straight ahead. The soldier running up to him jumping back, the dagger stabbing into the ground right in front of his feet.

Reaching over behind him, he pulled the sword out from behind. Running forward, Cleru jumped into the air, heading directly for the other soldier who'd yet to land from his previous attempt. Tightening his hand around the borrowed blade, Cleru roared, giving a mighty strike the the man's open chest with the broad side of the sword. He grunted as he was thrown across the arena like Cleru before him. He was thrust back and landed on top of the other soldier. Both tumbling and rolling, eventually landing, draped over each other and worn out.

The young craftlord landed with a couple deep huffs. Out of breath, he took a moment to catch himself. Just as he did, he was greeted with an ear shattering applause. He looked over, lost for a moment again, to see the final turn out. Not an inch of the cage wasn't covered in shouting fans and on lookers. The entire crowd for the festival must have came throughout his match to watch. Being bathed in their applause, he slowly looked over all the people. Each of them clapping, whistling, and cheering their heads off. Razzy doing so louder than all of them. In the corner, Sakuro stood. A few simple proud claps as he admired the good show. Finally being hit with the realization of all the people, Cleru laughed nervously. Blushing a bit, he waved to the crowd, a wide, tired smile on his face.

… … …

The pair had finally made it back to Razzy's home. A small humble house near the back fence. What once held a morning sun now held a black sky. "I can't believe how long we were out." Cleru commented, the younger knight just cheerfully standing beside him. Glancing down at the bags, he flinched when Razzy reached over and grabbed some from him. "Huh? You sure you don't want me to carry them inside?"

Laughing, Razzy shook her head. "Nah, it's okay Big Bro. I can take it from here!" She boasted sticking out her chest.

His small smile widened looking down at her. "Hey Razzy, thanks for everything today."

She blinked looking up at him. "Huh?" She smiled back. "Big Bro, that's what I'm supposed to say."

The craftlord laughed again. "I guess so." He looked at the night sky, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's just, lately I've been pretty stressed out. Everything really set in yesterday. I'm a craftlord now, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it."

"No way!" Razzy spoke up in her childhood defiance. "Big Bro's gonna be a great craftlord!" She shouted, completely sure of herself as she said so.

"Thanks Razzy." He spoke gently, looking back down at her. "It's because of you, that I'm not afraid to try anymore. I'll do my best."

Looking up at her Big Bro, she couldn't help but blush slightly at his sincerity and quiet determination. "W-Well I... Later Big Bro!" She swooped her clothes up and ran over to her door.

Giving her a small wave, Cleru started walking away. "See you around Razzy." Taking just a few steps away, he heard a quick set of footsteps fast approaching. He turned just in time to gain a running waist high hug from the zealous young girl. "Huh? What are you-?"

Smiling up at him, still latched onto his waist, she laughed. "I never said it before. Thanks for today Big Bro!"

Staring down at the genuine child, Cleru smiled back. Returning the hug, he eased up. "Yeah."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yeah, I came back to an old work to clean it up. I felt that this story had some potential and deserved a face lift. And since I've come to a much better understanding of the characters, and writing in general, I thought, why not?

**As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


End file.
